How To Train Your Monster Hunter
by bigJ1000
Summary: Hiccup leaves during the Nightmare fight only to discover a world of Monster Hunters and that he,his dragoness Toothless, and four mercanaries have to save the world itself from the Dire Miralis, Red Death,Alatreon and the Screaming Death. First, he has to survive his new life as a hunter.
1. Runaway

"No!"

The axe that had been so near the wyvern's neck barely stopped in front of Stoic the Vast's, a large brow-bearded viking, only son Hiccup the Useless, a teen unlike his father in every way. Hiccup was defending the wyvern or Night Fury they called.

"What do you mean no, step aside Hiccup!" said the chief of Berk. Pain and sadness were in his eyes, but was replaced with rage in heartbeat. "No Stoic, you will not harm Toothless!" said Hiccup.

"Toothless, you named it Toothless!"

"YES, I did name HIM Toothless!" Toothless a sleek black wyvern, gave a snort in response."They're not doing the raids because they like to, it's because they HAVE to. There is this giant thing on the island. If they don't bring it food they'll be eaten themselves!"

Hiccup mounted onto Toothless, still in a defensive postion."I will return one day, and hopefully, save you from yourselves and the dragons, and maybe show you a thing or two."

And with that, Hiccup and Toothless flew through a hole that Toothless created earlier, and flew off towards Hiccup's house. Hiccup dismounted and grabbed a fishing pole, basket and his only weapon, a knife. He mounted onto Toothless' saddle and flew off towards the sunset. Little did they know that this little outburst will turn into an adventure of love, action, friendship and. . .

. . .Monsters.


	2. Short Fuse

Hiccup's POV

When me and Toothless saw land, which was days later, the whole area was hot as Hel, even from the sky. In the distance was a volcano with some sort of bridge connecting it from a cave system. Right under us was a forest with a river or lake connected to the cave system. We must have been flying over some steam. Then we heard a screamish roar from a valley like structure." Let's go Toothless." Toothless grunted in response, and we flew toward the valley.

HighBlade's POV

"Ahh, the volcano. Better monsters, better armor, right Salvador?" Salvador was still catching up with me, thanks to his Short Sprinter skill from his armor. Then, we heard a screamish roar from section 6 of the area, right next to our section. "Brachydios.' I whispered in a deep grisley voice. "What?" asked Salvador in even deeper voice. "BRACHYDIOS!" I yelled. And speak of the devil the male Brachydios, a dinosaur-like creature that has its forearms and forehead covered in a green explosive bacteria, we decided to call Short Fuse on the fact that he is pretty much mad all the time came into section 5. Our area. I was wearing a Goldbeard Ceadus armor which was very light and can take a beating without a scratch. I unsheathed my hammer, the Plesioth Head which was a, well, Plesioth head that, when it hits a monster, releases water onto it causing extra damage to the target. Sometimes.

Salvador took out his Heavy Bowgun, The Queen's Fury, a Gold Rathian weapon from his Ivory Lagiacrus X gunner armor, and loaded Slime Shot into the stock." EAT LEAD BITCH!" yelled Salvador, and fired, making contact.

Then, a whistling sound filled the air. " What in God's name is that noise? I questioned Salvador. He shrugged. Then, Short Fuse looked up, only to get hit by a purple fireball on the right side of the face, knocking him down and wounding him. Part of his horn was gone, and some of his scales fell off, revealing the hide underneath, and his eye was pure white instead of yellow. Short Fuse slowly got up, falling down a couple times, but finally got up and limped back to section 6.

Hiccup's POV

When we found the source of the roar, we saw two men preparing to fight a dinosaur like creature with green slime on its arms and strange looking forehead."Toothless, dive and fire a plasma-blast at the creature." Toothless nodded. In an instant we were descending at high speeds half way through the dive, Toothless released a purple fireball at the creature. When the blast hit the creature's face, it fell over. It tried getting up a couple times, and on the 5th time it started dragging its foot the way it came. It was wounded."Toothless, land by the two men." I asked. Toothless and I started gliding towards the ground. When we landed, we made a large noise and got the two men's attention. They raised their weapons, a giant hammer and something that looks like a crossbow. I got off Toothless and approached the two men and held out my hand.

" I'm Hiccup, and this is Toothless." I said gesturing to the dragon. The taller of the two, a man in black and gold armor, suddenly spoke in shock.

"How in God's name did you tame this Flying Wyvern?"

Oh boy.


	3. Shocking Truth

Hiccup's POV

"What's a flying wyvern?"I asked. I hoped this man didn't mean Toothless. " Well, to you people, a flying wyvern is a dragon with wings." For example, your, creature." the man then gestured towards Toothless, who was still on edge." Anyway, Hiccup, what is this creature, I haven't seen anything like this, oh that reminds me, names. I'm HighBlade, said the black one, and that is Salvador." Now that we got names out of the way, I decided to ask some questions.

"HighBlade, what was that creature that Toothless fired at?" HighBlade knew the answer instantly, like he knew I was going to ask. " That, young Hiccup, was a Brachydios that we called Short Fuse."

"Brachy-what?" I asked in disbelief. "Brachydios, a Brute Wyvern that has a forehead and arms that is covered in an explosive slime." Wow, I thought to myself.

" Hey Hiccup, can you do me a favor and look into my eyes, I need to do something important." I replied with an OK. HighBlade then took off his helmet to reveal long blonde hair and purple eyes with a little stubble of a beard. Creepy.

HighBlade's POV

When me and Hiccup looked into each others eyes, I saw the kids whole life infront of me. His mother's death, bullies, the dragons, his dad, the bullies again and his wyvern Toothless. This kids life sucked from the looks of it.

"Heh Hiccup." I asked.

"Yes?"

"You were wrong about Toothless, HE is SHE." I said.

Hiccup looked like he was about to faint. He just barely said 3 words before he passed out from probably heat.

"He is she."

He then laughed like a crazy man for a few seconds before he fell and Toothless caught him and laid him on the ground.

I sighed.

" Let's go Toothless, we are bringing him back to camp." She nodded and picked up Hiccup with a gummy mouth. I can see why he named her Toothless. With Hiccup in her mouth, Toothless trotted happily after me and Salvador.

They don't pay me enough to do this.


	4. The Nightmare

Hiccups's POV

**I was in what looked like a valley with a cliff with a mine full of weapons an ocean halfway in it. To my right was a destroyed ship with a giant serrated spike in the hull. Another one was to my far left. Two crossbows were next to either one. In the ocean was a sunken ship with another spike in the hull. Then the ocean turned orange. A head and neck emerged from this tainted sea. Glowing veins of magma lined its body. Its wings had holes in them. Instantly, fireballs erupted from its tail, neck and wings. It then noticed me. When it climbed ashore, it stopped right in front of me and leaned its head towards me until we were eye level. A deep voice entered my head.**

_**You are nothing to me, human. You can not hope to stop me and my mate Red Death from enacting our revenge on the Earth. I am the Dire Miralis, and you will never stop me for I am eternal!**_

**With that, The Dire Miralis opened his maw and swallowed me whole.**

When I woke up, I was in a tent with a view of the volcano, in cold sweat from the nightmare. Toothless, HighBlade and Salvador were awake, with Toothless right at my bedside. Poor girl, must've been worried sick about me. I then remembered the nightmare I had. In fear and instinct, I curled into a fetal postition, whimpering and rocking back and forth, muttering only two names.

Toothless's POV

I was having a peaceful dream at Hiccup's bedside when I was awoken by a scream. I looked at Hiccup, who was in a fetal position, whimpering. With my better senses, I heard him mutter names repeatedly, names only spoken of in dragon legend.

"Red Death, Dire Miralis."

"Red Death, Dire Miralis."

My god, the Queen's mate has awoken.

God save us all.


	5. Ancient Potion

Toothless's POV

_By Bahamut_( that is the dragon god( I think)_ this can't be happening. First the Red Death eating everything and now her mate has awoken. This is bad. Really bad._

Hiccup's POV

As soon as I recovered from my nightmare, Salvador came to my side with some sort of green liquid in some sort of small clear container.

" Hiccup, I need you to drink all this, ok, it's very important that you do." I nodded. I carefully took the bottle and drank the liquid really quicky so I wouldn't taste it. The wierd thing was that it had no flavor, despite its color. After a minute of nothing happening, I sighed.

" It didn't work Salvador, nothing happened." I said. I looked over to see HighBlade giving Toothless a red liquid, which she drank happily. I still can't believe she was a girl all this time.

Salvador gave me a grin." You sure don't look like nothing Hiccup, that's for sure." I looked at my body, and he was right. I wasn't nothing anymore. Let me just say, I had a body that would make Snotlout really jealous. For a kid my age, I had the body of a muscular runner." What was that?" I asked.

" That my friend, was an Ancient Potion. We use those to convert regular people into hunters, while we gave Toothless something else. Say something Toothless.

"Are you feeling better Hiccup?" said a female voice.

She spoke. She spoke in plain human language.

"What in the name of Hel did you give Toothless?


	6. Apoligy

Ddragon21, Hiccup is the human boy on steroid stuff and Toothless is the talking girl dragon that might be half dragon at some point in the books and possibly shift forms.

Oh, by the way, I might become Patrick from Spongebob Squarepants on Valentine's Day when he gets mad, at any mome. . . Oh no, it's happen. . .AAAGGGGHHHHH!*turns into something like Godzilla and breaks 90's computer*SMASH*"Box on wood must die!" I yell.

* * *

Toothless's POV

" Hiccup, don't yell at him, I asked him to do it!" I tried to tell my only friend, who was very furious at HighBlade." What do you mean you asked him to do it?" questioned Hiccup." I asked him if he had anything for talking to animals or vice-versa and he said he had some, so I asked, no, told him to give me a little and he did, so this is all my fault." I told him, dragon tears starting to form in my emereld green eyes. His expression changed from pure anger to a caring one. He ran up to me and gave me hug, arms my neck. I gave the best hug a dragon can give by putting right paw around his left shoulder.

"It's ok Toothless, there is nothing you could do to make me hate or get mad at you." He gave me a rub on the snout, so in return I licked him.

" Ok, now that we have that out of the way, how 'bout some fish from the area?" asked HighBlade.

I licked my lips and went into the nearest basket of fish there was and took out a big purple fish. When I was about to put pressure on it when Salvador spoke up.

"Toothless no, that's a Bomb Aronowa. It'll explode."

It was too late though, and fish went everywhere in then tent, drawing a chuckle from every one, mostly Hiccup.

As an apoligy, I pulled off one of my signature Toothless gummy smiles, making everyone laugh even harder.

I think I might like this.

* * *

In my opinion, one of my more humorous chapters.

*Peace Out you bushwa sucka's, bigJ1000, signing off for the day(or night wherever you are)*Tries to go through way to small hole in the ground, feet first, but gets stuck from the waist.*

*Dah man. . .*


	7. Landfall

From now on, I'm doing the time skip from last chapter, the time of day, the armor Hiccup is wearing, the weapon he is using, and the location the chapter is happening in, so that way I might get a little more words in.

* * *

Location:On a boat in the Bay of Port Tanzia.

Time: 11:13 A.M.

Time Skip from last Chapter: 3 Days.

Hiccup's POV

I was sleeping very peacefully in the guest room with Toothless when the boat jerked to a stop and flew me out of the bed, but Toothless caught me in her gummy mouth." Thanks girl." I said giving her a rub on the head.

" No problem." she said cheerfully. Since the time Toothless started speaking, I learned that her kind weren't all that rare, in fact they make up a third of dragon kind. And the only reason she was the only Night Fury around Berk was she was cast out of her family because she cared for humans and her family hated them.

After an hour of talking and the two hunters no where to be found, HighBlade and Salvador finally walked into the room and Highblade spoke up." Good news Hiccup, the Guildmaster and the Guild Council want to speak to you and Toothless. The bad news is they aren't so keen on Toothless being here, so keep her under control ok?"

"Ok." I replied.

And with that, the four of us walked through Port Tanzia, home of the Guild, to meet the founders of the Guild.


	8. Headquarters

Location: Guild Headquarters

Time: 11:23 A.M.

Time skip from last Chapter: 10 Minutes

Hiccup's POV

After walking for about 10 minutes, earning glares, threats and even a scream from everyone, we finally made it to the Guild Headquarters, a large tower-like structure lined with torches and bones. On top of the 2 giant doors was a giant skull, with twin horns jutting out of its head, facing forward. It was very frightening.

HighBlade knocked on one of the doors and stepped back. After a minute we heard the sounds of a bunch of locks unlocking. After 30 seconds, the door opened and a elderly man with a long beard showed himself, and beckened us to come in.

We went in with no regrets.


	9. Current Stats

5 Months Later

Azure Rathalos Mai

l

Dios Bell

Skills: HG Earplugs, Fencing, and Maestr

o

Hunter Rank: 5

Specialty of Group: Support+Attack

Teammates: HighBlade, Salvador & LowBlade

.

Current Quest: Slay a Diablos.

Quest Location: Berk


End file.
